mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Series Timeline
This article covers the Timeline of Events in the Mafia Series. 16th Century 1547 *Italian explorer Giulio Contadino founds Empire Bay, naming it Porto Romano after his home city of Rome. 17th Century Unknown-1690s *Empire Bay is a trading post under Dutch rule. 1694 *Sir John Stanmore becomes the governor of Empire Bay as the city comes into British rule. 18th Century 1730s *Sir John Stanmore is relieved of his duty as governor of Empire Bay. 1775-1783 *The United States of America gains independence by winning the American Revolutionary War against the United Kingdom. British forces used prison ships in Empire Bay to hold thousands of American POWs during the Revolutionary War. The conditions were so terrible that more men died here of disease than in the battles of the war itself. 19th Century 1819 *Humphrey Whiskey is founded. 1850 *Irish fabric manufacturer John Dipton opens the first Dipton Apparel clothing shop in Kingston. 1854 *Don Peppone is born. 1861-1865 *The American Civil War is fought between the North (The Union) and the South (The Confederacy). The Union victory in 1865 marked the end of slavery in the United States. 1867 *The landscaping of Lincoln Park begins; it is named to commemorate the death of the real life president. 1870 *Yellow Pete is born. 1875 *Luigi is born. 1876 *Ennio Salieri is born. 1877 *Frank Colletti is born. *Don Morello is born. *Don Calò is born. 1882 *Sergio Morello Jr. is born. 1880 *Vincenzo is born. *Mr. Sewer is born. *Idiot Joe is born. 1883 *Mr. Chu is born. 1885 *Frank Vinci is born. *The City Councilor is born. 1887 *Big Biff is born. *Leo Galante is born. 1888 *Pepe is born. 1890 *Antonio Scaletta is born. *Detective Norman is born in Ireland. *Marge Colletti is born. 1893 *Maria Scaletta is born. *William "Bill" Gates is born. 1894 *Carlo is born. *The iconic Grand Upper Bridge is completed. 1895 *Harvey Epstein is born. *Sidney Pen, also known as The Fat Man, is born. 1897 *Alberto Clemente is born. 1898 *Paulie is born. *Sam is born. *Little Tony is born. *Antonio Balsamo is born. 1899 *The Doctor is born. 20th Century 1900 *Thomas Angelo is born. *Bobby is born. *Salvatore is born. 1901 *Lucas Bertone is born. *The Money Thief is born. *Silvio Palmieri is born. 1902 *Ralph is born. 1903 *Zhe Yun Wong is born. *Derek Pappalardo is born. *The Empire Bay Cannons are formed. 1905 *Carlo Falcone is born. 1906 *Luca Gurino is born. 1908 *Eddie Scarpa is born. *Leo Galante and Frank Vinci arrive in Empire Bay. *Stephen Coyne is born. 1909 *Sarah is born. *Michelle is born. 1910 *Johnny is born. 1911 *The Colt M1911A1 is taken into service by the U.S. Army. *Henry Tomasino is born. *Harry is born. 1913 *The Moretti crime family begins their criminal operations in Empire Bay. 1914 *World War I begins. 1916 *Frankie Potts is born. *Derek Pappalardo begins work as a strike breaker in Empire Bay. 1918 *Eric Reilly is born. *The famous Bay Decker Sandwich is invented in Empire Bay. *November 11th: World War I comes to an end with the Western powers emerging victorious. 1921 *The original edition of the Thompson 1928, the Thompson M1921, is put into use. 1920 *Nationwide prohibition is put into force in the United States. *Brian O'Neill is born. 1921 *Francesca Scaletta is born in Sicily. *Don Peppone is killed. *Salieri and Morello create their own families in Lost Heaven. 1924 *Joe Barbaro is born. *Alice Colletti is born. 1925 *Vito Scaletta is born in Sicily. 1930 *Tommy Angelo encounters future colleagues Paulie and Sam for the first time, saving their lives as they are chased by Morello goons. *Tommy Angelo subsequently joins the Salieri crime family. *Sam and Paulie are injured while on a collection run in Lost Heaven. As a result, The Money Thief is killed by Tommy Angelo. 1931 *Henry Tomasino arrives in Empire Bay, USA, after escaping Sicily and Benito Mussolini's clampdown on the Mafia. He later comes under the protection of Alberto Clemente and the Clemente crime family. *In Empire Bay, the War of Families (1931-1933) begins. 1932 *The Scaletta Family leaves Sicily to start a new life in America. After a long journey across the Atlantic Ocean, they arrive in Empire Bay. *On Don Salieri's orders, Tommy Angelo rigs the Lost Heaven races by stealing one of the competitors' cars and having it sabotaged by mechanic Lucas Bertone. Tommy participates in the race the following day and wins the 1932 Lost Heaven Grand Prix. *Tommy meets Sarah, Luigi's daughter, and escorts her home. He walks into the thugs who harass her and beats them up. The two go back to her apartment and have a... pleasant evening. Thus beginning the series of events that lead to them getting married. *Tommy and Paulie exact revenge on the thugs, by attacking their hideout and killing the leader Billy, who happens to be the city councilor's son. *The Corleone Hotel is blown up and the manager is killed by none other than Tommy Angelo. Later, he happens across Billy's funeral, where he is attacked by the Morello goons that are attending. *The Lost Heaven Police Department starts a clampdown on the Salieri Family. 1933 *Sam is injured during a failed whiskey deal in the Lost Heaven countryside. *Frank Coletti becomes a state's witness, providing evidence against Don Salieri and his family. Salieri orders that he is to be 'whacked'. Tommy is tasked with this, but morals get the better of him and he lets Frank and his family flee to Europe in return for the Salieri account books. *Frank's "funeral" takes place. *Tommy and locksmith Salvatore break into The Prosecutor's villa in Oak Hill and steal incriminating evidence from his safe. *William "Bill" Gates steals a shipment of whiskey from the Morello family and tries to sell it to the Salieri family. The deal is ambushed by Morello goons, resulting in Bill's death and the Salieri's posession of the whiskey. *In Empire Bay, the War of Families (1931-1933) finally ends with the assassination of Tomaso Moretti. *The Vinci crime family controls 80% of the mob activity in the city. *Prohibition ends in the US. *Marty is born. *The fantastic Culver Dam is completed. *The NSDAP (National Socialist German Worker's Party) becomes the largest party in the German Reichstad and Adolf Hitler is appointed Reich Chancellor of Germany. 1933 - 1935 *Tommy and Sarah get married. They later have a daughter. 1935 *Don Salieri is almost assassinated at a restaurant in New Ark. His usual driver/personal bodyguard Carlo is killed as it becomes apparent he ratted Salieri out to the Morellos. *The City Councilor is assassinated on his birthday by Tommy, aboard a steamboat in the Lost Heaven harbor. *Sergio Morello, Jr. is targeted on five known assassination attempts. *Don Morello is assassinated trying to flee Lost Heaven after seeing a production of "Othello" at the Lost Heaven theater. *The Salieri family takes control of the criminal underworld in Lost Heaven. 1938 *Don Salieri begins eliminating his remaining enemies. *Mr. Sewer is assassinated while giving a speech in New Ark. *Frank Colletti is found and murdered somewhere in Europe, 5 years after he was supposedly killed by Tommy. *Don Salieri orders Tommy, Paulie and Sam to steal a shipment of Scorcese Import cigars from the docks. Afterwards, Tommy and Paulie discover they are really diamonds. *Paulie feels he is being cheated by the family and comes up with a plan to rob a bank. Tommy joins him and they successfully pull off the job. *Paulie is murdered on the orders of Don Salieri for his recent bank heist. Tommy is also ordered to death. Sam meets up with Tommy at the Lost Heaven Art Gallery, only to betray him. A large gunfight ensues. In the end Sam is gunned down by Tommy as he tries to escape the gallery. *Tommy takes his wife and daughter and flees Lost Heaven, as an alternative to certain death. *Tommy later returns to talk with Detective Norman and asks for protection in exchange for his testimony against the Salieri crime family. *The trial of the Salieri family begins, sending Don Salieri to life imprisonment and eighty of his men to death. *Tommy receives eight years in prison without ever seeing his wife or daughter. 1939 *World War II begins. *The illustrious Austrian retailer Josef Vangel flees to Empire Bay from his home country. His new department store in Midtown is especially renowned for its high-quality tailoring. 1942 *The Empire Arms Hotel burns down. 1943 *Antonio Scaletta is murdered by Stephen Coyne. *Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro rob a jewelry store in Empire Bay. They are then spotted by a police officer; Joe escapes but Vito is arrested and sent to the war in Europe instead of serving prison time. *Vito fights with the 504th Parachute Infantry during the Allied liberation of Sicily. It is here that he witnesses first-hand the power of The Mafia. 1944 *June 6th: D-Day takes place in Europe as British, American, Free French, Australian, Indian, Canadian, Polish and New Zealand troops land in Normandy, France. Harry participates in the landing, as a soldier of the U.S. Army. *Vito is shot by soldiers of the German Wehrmacht and spends a few months in the hospital before going to Empire Bay on leave. February 1945 *February Thursday 8th - Friday 9th: Vito returns home on leave for his injuries. His childhood friend Joe Barbaro gets him forged discharge papers, so he does not have to return to Europe for the rest of the war. He later finds out from his sister that his dead father left the family in a $2,000 debt. He meets Mike Bruski and steals a car for him, getting $400. He then moves into Joe's Apartment. *February Saturday 10th: Maria calls Vito at Joe's asking if he has gone to see Derek Pappalardo. Vito meets him and his associate Stephen Coyne. He does some work by collecting money. After this he goes to see Joe at Freddy's Bar and meets Henry Tomasino. Henry asks him to break into the Office of Price Administration to steal some gas stamps. Vito successfully does this and is asked to sell the stamps by midnight before they expire. *February Sunday 11th: Vito and Joe rob a jewelry store owned by a man who owes the Clemente family money. The plan goes well until Brian O'Neill and his gang start a standoff, alerting the police and causing a shootout. Vito and Joe escape with the jewels. *February Tuesday 20th: Vito, Joe, and Henry ambush and kill The Fat Man. Henry is shot in the leg but is driven to El Greco to be fixed up. Henry gives Vito $2,000 and then Vito gives it to Francesca to pay off the family debt. *February Monday 26th: Vito is arrested for stealing and distributing the gas stamps. May 1945 *May Thursday 8th: Nazi Germany surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II in Europe. *May Monday 26th: Vito is sentenced to 10 years in prison for the theft and illegal distribution of federal ration stamps and sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. *May Thursday 29th: While in prison, Vito befriends Leo Galante, consigliere of the Vinci crime family, and his bodyguard Pepe Costa. June 1945 *Francesca Scaletta marries Eric Reilly. *Maria Scaletta dies of an unknown illness. *Vito murders Brian O'Neill in the prison gym. September 1945 *September Sunday 2nd: Imperial Japan surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II. 1946 *Thomas Angelo is released from prison. He is reunited with his wife and daughter and they move to Empire Bay under new identities. He receives work as a driver for a 'respectable company'. 1950 *June 25th: The Korean War breaks out between the U.N. led coalition and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and its communist allies. News on the war can be heard on Empire Bay's radio stations in The Betrayal of Jimmy, Joe's Adventures and Jimmy's Vendetta. Strangely enough, these can not be heard in the 1951 segment of the regular story of Mafia II, even though the war was still going on in 1951. *The events of Joe's Adventures take place. 1951 *April Tuesday 10th: Vito is released from prison early due to his connections with Leo Galante. He, Joe and Eddie Scarpa head to the Garden of Eden, making Joe and Eddie drunk. Before they all head home, they have to bury Frankie Potts who is dead in Eddie's trunk. *April Wednesday 11th: Vito and Joe sell cigarettes out of the back of a truck. In North Millville, they are ambushed by greasers. They meet up with Steve and a few guys to get payback, resulting in the destruction of their hangout and the killing of a large number of greasers. Joe and Vito sell two of the greasers' cars to Derek to pay Eddie back. *May Sunday 6th: Vito is tasked with finding out what happened to Don Falcone's accountant and his bodyguards. He follows Luca Gurino to the Clemente Slaughterhouse. After rescuing them, Tony Balls kills Luca. Vito reports back to Eddie about what happened. After changing his clothes, he and Joe are brought into the Falcone crime family. *June Friday 15th: The 18th floor of the Empire Arms Hotel is blown up, Marty is gunned down in the hotel's parking lot, and Don Alberto Clemente is killed by Joe Barbaro. *July Friday 27th: Vito is woken up by Henry Tomasino and they drive to The Maltese Falcon. Eddie gives Henry a job - to kill Leo Galante. Vito warns Galante. Galante escapes to Lost Heaven. *September Saturday 22nd: Henry calls Vito and Joe to meet him at Lincoln Park. There, he persuades them into carrying out a drug deal. They go to Bruno Levine, a loan shark, to borrow $35,000. They then go to Chinatown to buy the drugs. *September Monday 24th: Henry Tomasino is hacked to death in Lincoln Park] by the Empire Bay Triads. Half of the Triads and their enforcer Zhe Yun Wong are killed by Vito and Joe at The Red Dragon restaurant in revenge for killing Henry. *September Tuesday 25th: Tommy Angelo is tracked down and killed on the front lawn of his home by Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta on the orders of Eddie Scarpa as a favor for the Salieri crime family. *Vito discovers his father was murdered by Stephen Coyne on the orders of Derek Pappalardo. He and some dock workers kill Steve and several of his goons at the docks. Vito kills Derek and his goons at the warehouse and takes Derek's retirement funds to pay back Bruno. *September Wednesday 26th: Don Carlo Falcone is killed by Vito. Leo Galante takes him, Vito, and Pepe Costa to celebrate Falcone's murder at the Garden of Eden. Joe is driven off in a separate car and is presumed dead. 1953 *Francesca and Eric divorce. 1954 *Don Calò dies, aged 77. 1968 *The events of Mafia III take place. *Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III